


Let it Go!!

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michele Crispino, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Emil Nekola, Versatile Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Tras el rompimiento de su relación con Isabella Yang, JJ tendrá que lidiar con el dolor, y las dudas que le impide superar la situación y seguir con el transcurso de su vida y las oportunidades para el amor.Pero, para su buena suerte, tanto su mejor amigo Emil, como incluso Michele Crispino, tendrán una idea que lo ayudará a, por lo menos, liberar de algún modo sus reprimidas emociones.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Emil Nekola, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Michele Crispino & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Emil Nekola
Kudos: 3





	Let it Go!!

**Author's Note:**

> ∆ One-Shot
> 
> ∆ Contenido explícito (+18) || Porno, con un posible 50% de trama y comedia.
> 
> ∆ JJxEmilxMickey || EmiMike & JJBella || Menciones de otras ships
> 
> ∆ Universo canon; Leve Ooc

—Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer, te invito a salir el 14 de Febrero.

—Espera, dijiste que no querías saber nada de eso…

—Cambié de opinión, lo pensé mucho, y creo que sería muy triste para ti estar sin una ración del… ¡JJ Style!

—… ¿Es en serio?

.

.

.

JJ jamás pensó repudiar mucho dicho día especial de Febrero, menos cuando él había sido considerado como una de las tantas personas famosas que creía que el amor era un sentimiento muy agradable, ameno, y sin duda, algo que no se debía de disfrutar en un solo día del año.

Bueno, ahora todo eso lo consideraba toda una blasfemia, una reverenda ridiculez que solo es utilizada para puro marketing.

Y es que nadie podía culparlo en pensar de tal forma ahora, ¿Como disfrutar del día de los enamorados cuando acababas de terminar hace dos semanas con una relación de 5 años? Luego de ese acontecimiento, Jean sentía que ya nada valía la pena.

Bien, el cariño de sus fans también era algo que debía tomar mucho en cuenta, pero, ni eso era suficiente para deshacer el mal sabor de boca que tenía en respecto al amor verdadero; Sin ofender a sus adorables JJ Girls.

Estaba molesto con todo lo que tuviera que ver con corazones, color rosa, flores, chocolates, y tarjetas bien decoradas con colores brillosos. De solo pensar en ello, le venía el impulso de golpear cualquier artefacto que estuviese a su alcance.

Duró vario tiempo maldiciendo una cosa u otra, pero luego pensó… Que el día de San Valentín no era solamente un festejo entre parejas, por algo había sido nombrado opcionalmente como "Día del amor y la amistad" ¿No es así?

Bien, ahí lo llevo a la situación que ahora se encontraba.

Primero optó por pedírselo a Leo de la Iglesia, aún y si fue muy esperada su respuesta de pasar el fin de semana amoroso con su adorable chino pecoso. Total, no fue algo que se lo haya tomado muy bien, y lo mandó a la mierda.

Había quedado su última opción importante; Emil Nekola.

A como estaba yendo, el checo no ha tenido inconveniente, o eso esperaba, aún no lo tenía con la excusa de que también podría pasar el día con su "encantador" italiano.

—Oh vamos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Será agradable tenernos en compañía en estos días —Jean enderezó su computadora, dejando ver su brillante sonrisa— ¡Solo imagínate! Tú y yo; podemos ver Netflix, jugar unas rondas al Mortal Kombat; Podemos ir a tomar las promociones que estén en venta —Pensó un momento— Incluso si es necesario… Podemos fingir ser pareja para que se nos faciliten las compras.

Emil resopló muy suave—JJ, sabes que tengo novio.

—Y yo terminé con mi novia hace dos semanas.

Emil rodó sus ojos, algo hastiado, pero era demasiado paciente como para mostrarlo, así que tomó la opción de soltar una risa socarrona.

—Sigues resentido por eso… —Lo afirmó para sí mismo— Oye, está bien, no tienes que fingir que requieres de mi compañía… —Mordió su lengua, queriendo corregir— Digo, "Que yo requiero" de la tuya.

—¡No es una verdadera mentira! ¡Todos morirían por tenerme en estas fechas! Solo estoy siendo amigable.

El checo solo pudo emitir nuevamente el mismo gesto que cubría su pequeño fastidio en respecto a la situación de su amigo.

—En ese caso, deberías preguntarle a uno de esos "todos", seguro encontrarás a alguien que se acople a la manera que quieras pasar San Valentín.

Jean se cruzó de brazos, ahora siendo él quien resopla, incómodo a todo ese tema.

—¿JJ?

—Si tienes planes solo dímelo. —Alzó una ceja— Da igual, Leo también puso a Guang Hong encima de mí.

—Jean, no es que vaya a poner a Mickey encima de ti. 

—¡Pero lo pensaste!

No dijo nada; Quizás el canadiense no estaba suponiendo mal después de todo.

—Pero no es que lo vaya a hacer ahora. —Se sinceró, le dio una sonrisa apenada, tratando de no molestar más al americano.

Y no lo hizo; Los ojos grisáceos se abrieron de par en par hasta mostrar cierto brillo esperanzado, algo que Emil presintió que fue gracias a que se hizo una idea rápidamente.

… Aunque a decir verdad, no había planeado algo para ese viernes especial.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que estoy disponible.

Fueron suficientes palabras para que Leroy diera un grito de victoria, mientras giraba la silla en modo efusivo.

—¿Entonces si nos vemos el viernes? Puedes venir aquí, Papá y mamá irán a visitar a los abuelos junto a mis hermanos. —Se estiró los brazos, hasta dejar sus manos detrás de la nuca— No quise ir, seguro voy a llevar la mala vibra depresiva a su hogar.

—Y por eso prefieres llevarla hacia mí, waoh. Eres un amigo tan bueno.

—Me amas, lo sé.

Nekola rió ante el comentario; no era una mentira, quería a Jean, era como su hermano, de otra sangre, pero de corazón, y eso era suficiente.

Por un lado, él también estaba algo deprimido por no tener oportunidad de ver a su novio este fin de semana, aunque bien había tenido opciones para despejar su mente en algún modo, ya sea visitando a sus amigos del equipo de Hockey, de la escuela, o quizás ir a la dichosa fiesta que Christophe Giacometti hará ese mismo viernes por también ser su cumpleaños; Pudo haberlo mencionado al canadiense pero dudaba que este tuviese los ánimos suficientes para estar rodeado por mucha gente, o al menos con gente que estaría seguro que tendrían la compañía de sus parejas.

Siéndose sincero, ni para él ni para JJ era bueno tener esa esencia romántica alrededores suyos.

—Bien, supongo que puedo ir.

Ahora Jean mostró sorpresa. El checo lo notó.

—¿Entonces si se hace?

—¿Que acaso no lo habíamos acordado? Hasta giraste como el demonio de Tazmania.

Leroy le dio una risa fingida— Bueno, quizás me sigue pareciendo extraño —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿En verdad no tienes planes con Michele?

Emil negó, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Él y Sara irán a la fiesta de una prima suya, en México.

—¿Nuevo Léon?

—Eh… S-Sí, creo que algo así mencionaron exactamente, ¿Por qué?

—Ah no, por nada. 

Emil pudo notar una sonrisa oculta del contrario, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Bueno, entonces ambos estamos solos. —Jean ahora sonrió con tranquilidad— Así que, para que veas que soy considerado, seré yo quien vaya contigo.

—Que consideración JJ, gracias. —Contestó sarcástico.

—¡Te ahorro el gasto de boleto de avión!

Emil soltó una risa que daba más a algo más fuerte que las anteriores, haciendo que Jean hiciera un leve puchero.

Bien, quizás disfrutaría de tener a su mejor amigo en esas fiestas "amorosas".

******

Para Jean, en haber terminado con Isabella Yang había sido una situación que más que cualquier cosa, lo llevó a un punto en el que hizo que sus emociones hicieran un desastre en su interior, a qué la perspectiva que tenía sobre el amor y el romance fuesen llevados a nada más que dichos que solo se conseguían en cuentos de hadas.

Fue demasiado destructivo, al punto en el que… Ni siquiera su interés por Yuri Plisetsky pudiese moderar ni un poco ese dolor.

Lo había tomado demasiado en cuenta, no podía considerarse totalmente un hombre 100% fiel cuando comenzó a tener ciertos sentimientos encontrados por aquel  _ hada rusa  _ desde que logró ganar el oro de la temporada del Grand Prix del 2016, hace 3 años. Sin embargo, no había sido más que un tipo de gusto culposo, que sería reprimido gracias a que, según la experiencia de 5 años de relación, Isabella era su verdadero amor, a quien fue capaz de querer tanto, dar todo por ella, incluso hacer cosas que en pensamientos de JJ, iba en contra de sus principios; Hacerla sentirse segura de que su decisión de estar juntos fue de lo mejor que pudo pasarles en sus vidas; Eso es lo que uno hace por amor, ¿No?

Entonces, ¿Por qué todo terminó así?

No podía decir que la odiaba, sería una vil mentira; Quizás solo seguía con la astilla clavada que no le permitía seguir con su vida tranquilamente, ni siquiera en pensar en la posibilidad de intentar algo con el lindo chico ruso, y tampoco sirvió de mucho cuando algunos le quitaron la idea de que este pudiese estar en un interés romántico con Otabek Altin, afirmando que este último estaba ahora en una relación con Mila Babicheva.

Pero bueno, no es como si estuviesen de ánimos en pensar más en Yuri.

Tomó un avión el jueves 13, Alrededor de las 12 del medio día para al menos llegar a una hora estable en destino a Praga. Había enviado un último mensaje de texto a Emil, antes de subir a su vuelo.

Trato de mantener serenidad, quitar las abrumadas emociones para no tener inconveniente con el checo cuando se vieran, daría lo mejor de sí para pasar ese día como cualquier otro, junto a su mejor amigo.

Por lo menos, era el único quien le quedaba en apoyo en esos momentos.

Había dejado que Emil no fuera por él hasta el aeropuerto, no era la primera vez que le daba una visita hacia su hogar, ya hasta sabía la dirección de la pista en donde entrenaba, suele tener incluso el permiso de sus padres para entrenar junto al europeo en Praga.

Podía considerar que era como su segundo hogar.

Luego de haberse ido en un taxi hacia el apartamento de Emil, trato de controlar sus ansias del momento, y además de que de cierta manera, un presentimiento extraño se hacía presente en sí.

Oh no, ¿A qué se debería?

Lo ignoró por unos segundos para ir directo hacia el número donde vivía Emil, esperando que el checo no estuviese en un momento de desnudez o de intimidad consigo mismo –Lo odiaría si fuese así–, porque abrió la puerta sin pregunta alguna.

Si, como su segundo hogar.

Sin embargo, en el momento de que entró al lugar, quedó estático cuando fue recibido por unos gemidos que apostó que provenían de alguna de las habitaciones.

Maldijo a sí mismo por suponer sobre el consuelo sexual que Emil podía haberse ocurrido hacer. Trato de no expresar un gesto disgustado; El sexo era lo último en lo que quería pensar, gracias a su situación reciente en su vida.

Estaba por sacar sus auriculares, sería buen amigo, y esperaría a que el checo terminara sus "necesidades".

Pero antes de incluso tomar asiento en uno de los sofás, el canadiense apostó que el nombre del checo había resonado varias veces.

Es que no entendía, ¿Emil estaba fantaseando consigo mismo?

—¡E-Emil…!

No quería averiguarlo, trato de ignorar, pero ahora los gemidos se habían vuelto más agudos, demasiados… Para ser provenientes de su mejor amigo.

Ok, con eso fue suficiente para tragar su incomodidad y dirigirse a averiguar lo que pasaba exactamente. 

—Po-Por favor…Ah... Apresúrate…

—Oh cielos, al parecer te tenía demasiado abandonado, cariño.

Siguió los gemidos que se daban exactamente en el pasillo, donde estaban todas de las habitaciones. Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir más fuertes los latidos de su corazón.

Al voltear hacia dicha dirección, su sorpresa fue más intensa de lo que esperó.

Tal parece que Emil omitió sobre tener también la presencia de Michele Crispino.

—¡Emil Nekola!

El checo separó inmediatamente sus labios del cuello del italiano, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared; al mismo tiempo el moreno se abrochaba los pantalones, y se bajó la camiseta que el menor alcanzó a levantar para descubrir medio cuerpo.

Ambos miraron al americano, con la vergüenza reflejada en sus rostros.

—¡J-Jean! Puedo explicarlo...

—¿De qué hablas? —Reprochó Crispino, un tanto confundido, avergonzado, y molesto— ¿Que tienes que explicarle a ese idiota?

JJ emitió un sonido de asco, cubriéndose su boca en lo que retrocedía hasta volver a tomar sus cosas y querer salirse del apartamento.

—¡JJ! ¡Espera!

El americano hizo caso omiso a los gritos de su amigo barbudo, no evitando en expresar su rostro traumado al presenciar tal escena.

Estaba asqueado, y decepcionado.

Solo alcanzó a bajar hacia el segundo piso, antes de que Emil le tomara de la mano y lo detuviera, pero de inmediato el de cabellos azabaches retiró bruscamente el agarre.

—¡Me mentiste!

—¡N-No es así Jean! ¡Déjame explicarte!

—Ni mierdas, eres un mal amigo Emil Nekola, ¡Me das asco!

—N-No me digas eso…

Jean no lo miró, sabía que estaba haciendo esa expresión de cachorro empapado que era una de sus más altas armas mortales, a pesar de que el mismo Emil no lo viera de esa forma.

Pero era tan inevitable.

—Al menos regresemos para hablar…

—¡¿Pisar el ambiente sexual que tú y tu novio urgido desprendieron descaradamente?! No gracias.

—¡JJ por favor! Se supone que este sería nuestro fin de semana…

—¡Exactamente! "Nuestro", sólo tú y yo, sin parejas, sin citas o nada que tuviese que ver con romances y sexo, pero al parecer tu querido  _ Mickey _ se retractó a último momento y decidió arruinar nuestra perfecta celebración.

Antes de que Emil dijera algo, las pisadas fuertes de Michele que se escucharon desde el tercer piso impidió un nuevo intento alguno de convencer a Leroy.

—¡Oye idiota! Deja de parlotear como niño pequeño y regresa al estúpido apartamento, o te juro que yo mismo te regresaré a punta de golpizas —Estaba por volver, pero volteó nuevamente, con una mirada fulminante— Y no me vuelvas a llamar  _ Mickey. _

Emil se sintió incómodo ante el reclamo de su novio. Había pensado que eso no sería de mucha ayuda, pero regresando su vista al canadiense, miró como caminaba hacia él, aunque con simpleza paso de lado suyo y fue directo al apartamento.

El checo emitió un suspiro pesado, antes de retomar su camino hacia su hogar.

******

Tal parece que la suposición de Jean respecto a la presencia del italiano había sido acertada.

Después de que ambos amigos habían decidido en pasar juntos las fechas festivas del amor, Emil realmente no tenía otro plan más que el cual había acordado con JJ, ni siquiera se le cruzó a la cabeza incluso decirle a su pareja lo que haría sin él.

Bien, quizás si debió hacerlo.

A último momento,  _ su _ adorado Mickey desistió a ir a la fiesta de su prima, pensando que era mucho más importante aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía en ir a la República Checa a visitar a su novio.

… Aunque, quizás también fue el hecho de que su hermana melliza tuvo la osadía de invitar a Seung Gil Lee, quedando él como quizás el único patético sin pareja en el día de los enamorados.

Bueno, había escogido a Emil por encima de la idea de vigilar a su hermana, así que seguía teniéndolo como su principal prioridad, o eso es lo que trato de convencerse.

En fin, Jean se tomó la oportunidad de considerar los sentimientos necesitados del italiano, pero eso no quitaba que seguía molesto; con Emil el no advertir que su fin de semana estaría únicamente dedicado a él, con Michele de que fuera un estúpido indeciso y orgulloso en respecto a lo que quería, y en sí mismo… Porque se sentía un inútil por no saber el como superar su ruptura amorosa.

Todo se había arruinado, y aún ni había llegado el viernes.

Tomó sus cosas y se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes, daba igual, sabía que Michele querría dormir en compañía del checo, así que realmente no era un problema haber tomado el lugar para sí solo.

Dejó la maleta a un lado, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó, cubriéndose con una cobija al destenderla, decidido a dormir temprano para no percibir el aura sexual que aquella pareja sería capaz de lanzar en su oportunidad.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando que el sueño se diera de inmediato; Malamente fue solo un intento corto, porque comenzaron a tocar su puerta. 

Lanzó un gruñido lastimero.

—¡Leroy! ¡No cierres la maldita puerta con llave! 

El americano se quejó, tomó la almohada para cubrir ambos oídos.

—Espero que no estés cubriéndote las estúpidas orejas.

Bien, sintió un escalofrío a la suposición precisa, así que dejo la almohada, pero seguía enrollado en las cobijas.

—Escucha idiota, será mejor que abras está maldita puerta, o no me veré con la necesidad de pedirle a Emil la llave, y yo mismo la tumbare sin importar lo que tenga que pagarle.

—¡Ugh! —De un solo movimiento, quitó por completo la tela cálida, sentándose para solo meditar unos segundos en lo que haría.

Se resignó, y fue a abrir la puerta, mostrándose a un Michele con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, casi en un aspecto tal cual daba su madre cuando él hacía algo que a ella no le era de su parecer.

La única diferencia, es que su dulce mami nunca le habría llamado "idiota".

Alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición, esperando a que el italiano dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

—Emil fue a comprar la cena, espero que te guste la comida china. 

El americano sonrió tenue, encogiéndose de hombros—Se puede decir que es de mis comidas favoritas.

—Sí, sí. No me interesa.

Michele empujó a Jean, solo un poco, para entrar a la habitación y sentarse en la cama. El otro alzó una ceja, esperando a que no se le ocurriera quitarle el lugar. El italiano le indico que se acercara. Al hacerlo, señaló el suelo.

El canadiense tuvo el turno de fruncir su ceja.

—El rey no se inclina ante los plebeyos.

—No eres un rey, pedazo de idiota, solo siéntate.

—Sabes que tú estás en donde YO voy a dormir, ¿verdad?

—Me importa una mierda; SIEN-TA-TE.

Al ver que la paciencia de Michele estaba llegando a su punto limitado, se retractó a conseguir su lugar en su "trono"; Humillado, se sentó en el suelo frío, quedando de frente con… Bueno, las piernas de Crispino.

Alzó la vista para toparse los ojos violetas del mayor, esperando a que hablara.

—Escucha, solo… Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

El ceño inclinado ahora se levantaba, confundido, JJ solo se señaló para poder confirmar que a quien le decía era a él.

—¿A mi?

—Por supuesto que sí estúpido, ¿acaso ves a alguien más?

Jean asintió, procesando eso. Tanto que ya no le importaba que el italiano le haya insultado nuevamente, aunque realmente ya había tomado costumbre de eso.

Michele rodó sus ojos al notar aún la confusión del canadiense, emitió un suspiro caído, llamando su atención.

—Mira y calla, porque no volveré a repetirlo. —Sentenció— Lamento haber aparecido de la nada, Emil me explicó y… Al parecer ustedes ya habían planificado un fin de semana entre amigos, y yo… Bueno...

—Si, lo arruinaste todo.

El italiano resistió a no dar queja alguna, sabía que era cierto.

—En mi defensa, Emil no me había dicho nada antes de llegar, así que no es del todo mi culpa.

Jean arrugó su frente con molestia— Da igual, tú y él se necesitaban después de todo.

—Pero veo que también necesitabas a un amigo en estos momentos, así que en verdad, me siento mal.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos en tan solo suponer lo que Michele quería llegar.

—Tú… ¿Piensas regresarte a Italia?

Michele soltó una risa divertida ante eso— Por supuesto que no.

—¡Oh por favor Crispino! —Se levantó de su lugar, mostrándose en desacuerdo— Dijiste que entendías.

—Sí, pero no significa que por eso desistiré a ver a Emil. —Atacó el castaño, no dejando su lugar, a pesar de que comenzó a exaltarse por los gritos del menor.

—¡Yo necesito a Emil más que tú!

—¡Él es mi novio, intento de rey!

—¡Y él es mi mejor amigo! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Termine con mi novia hace dos semanas y no sé qué hacer!

Mickey terminó levantándose hartado, a lo que JJ aprovechó de sentarse en la cama, acaparandola sin cuidado.

—Escucha, yo sé sobre tu ruptura con tu ex, puede ser difícil, pero… ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Que no tienes a más personas que te aprecian? Alguien que le intereses románticamente, alguien con quien salir a citas, yo que sé.

—Creeme, lo he intentado, y no hay resultado alguno. —Agitó sus manos en signo de negatividad— He intentado salir con más personas, y… No, es como si estuviese bloqueado, tan solo en pensar en alguien, inmediatamente Isabella se viene a mi cabeza, el dolor se intensifica, me impide hacer acto alguno…

Jean se sentó en la orilla de la cama, teniendo su mirada baja en lo que tocaba sus cabellos, para luego apoyar sus manos en las rodillas.

—Ni siquiera puedo pensar en Yuri, a pesar de que… Ya me gustaba desde hace tiempo.

Michele expresó en sus ojos cierta incredulidad— ¿El ruso?

JJ asintió. Dejando perplejo al europeo.

—No creas, es como un pequeño  _ crush _ , un amor platónico que ignore, por lo mismo de que Isabella era mi novia, mi prometida, Michele. Era la mujer de mi vida… Pero, pero ahora eso no es suficiente, ella ya no está a mi lado, ya no cree que sea la chica "ideal" para mí.

Michele hizo una mueca, compasivo. Realmente no podía ni dar algún gesto inquieto o hastiado. El problema de Jean era más grande de lo que pensó.

Si bien, aquel canadiense no era de cierto su agrado, pero no evitó en tratar de compadecerse, de comprender en perder a alguien a quien pensabas que estaría contigo en toda tu vida, a quien protegerías de todo y con todo, sin importar nada más; Él más que nadie lo había vivido.

Pero bien, también debía de ver el lado contrario, a perspectiva de la otra persona.

—Escucha… JJ —Tragó grueso— Puedes empezar a ver o pensar… El porqué Isabella no quiso seguir esto.

—¿No me escuchaste? —Le miró de repente, con un semblante abrumado— Ella me dijo que no creía ser la mujer que yo merecía.

—Osea si, estúpido. —Se defendió el italiano— Pero, ¿Por qué te dijo eso? ¿Eh?

Jacques abrió su boca, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna, y con eso, reemplazo el intento a dar un modo pensativo, dudoso. Crispino se sentó a lado del canadiense, se cruzó de brazos al igual que sus piernas.

—Isabella no se habrá sentido cómoda con esa relación, pero no por ti, sino por ella misma. 

—Entonces, ¿Se terminó... por el típico "no eres tú, soy yo"? 

Mickey se contuvo a no soltar un quejido por tal comparación, más que nada, porque si era de cierta manera un buen ejemplo.

—Si, básicamente… —Rascaba su nuca— Quizás ella tenía dudas de sí misma, problemas que debía de solucionar, de tratar de deshacer, y… Eso probablemente era la razón por la que ella piense que no merecía estar contigo. 

Jean se preguntó por un momento el porque Michele hablaría como si estuviese seguro de lo que decía, pero lo pensó un poco, y por extraño que fuera, fue suficiente para no dudar de lo que decía.

Su separación con la hermosa Sara Crispino. No era del todo parecido, pero seguía siendo similar, a lo que no hizo objeción alguna para ir en contra del italiano, era inútil.

—Sé que solo puede ser una suposición, pero… Jean, dudo mucho que hayas hecho algo malo. —Comentó, sincero ante todo— Puedes… Ser un tipo ególatra, presumido, fastidioso… 

—Gracias Michele, que amable eres.

—El punto es —Frunció su ceño— Que a pesar de todo eso, Isabella te amó, y quizás te siga amando. No por nada te soportó por 5 años; En mi caso, yo te hubiera terminado a la semana de novios.

—En serio, gracias por tu sinceridad. —Rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, pero ya en serio, eres muy dedicado, fuera o dentro del patinaje. Eres carismático, amable, y motivas a la gente… A tu manera, bien… —Soltó un suspiro cuando notó la mirada perdida del canadiense— Y lo admito… Eres guapo.

JJ sonrojo, mirando de reojo al mayor— ¿No tendrás problema con Emil al decirme eso?

—Oh vamos, solo te halague, no es como si me fuera a acostar contigo.

El rubor creció más, pero Jean solo trato de disfrazar sus nervios con una sonrisa burlona, molesta para el Italiano.

—Es la magia del JJ Style.

—Oh no, por favor, no empieces.

El italiano se mantuvo con su mismo gesto malhumorado. JJ se reincorporo para luego volver a pensar en el caso con Isabella.

—Bien, puede que no sea mi culpa, pero… Es que no entiendo, me sigue inquietando, y quiero tratar de comprenderla, de verdad…

Michele deshizo el cruce de sus brazos para ponerlas a cada lado, inconscientemente… Rozó con el brazo del canadiense.

—Está bien si no lo logras, no ahora, te tomara tiempo superarlo, pero… Por mientras eso pasa, puedes seguir tu vida como quieras.

Leroy soltó un gran suspiro cansado, habían vuelto al tema del principio.

—Ese es el problema, ¡Que no puedo! —Se atrevió a mirar fijamente al italiano— Siento todos mis sentimientos retenidos, y he intentado hacer de todo.

—¿Y crees que Emil te ayude con eso?

—Lo voy a intentar, es mi último intento de distracción, al menos en este fin de semana.

Michele desvió su rostro, más no la mirada de sus ojos, que seguía dándola a la expresión frustrada del menor, tratando de analizar todo el problema y desfavorable situación que estaba pasando el otro, y una solución a como podía al menos salir del primer obstáculo.

—¿Has pensado en tener sexo?

—Ahora si, no estoy en momentos de bromear.

—Creeme, estoy hablando demasiado en serio.

Luego de eso, JJ estremeció por instinto, sintiendo que su piel se ponía de gallina en tan solo percibir a lo que Crispino quería llegar a hablar ahora.

—¿C-Cómo demonios quieres que tenga sexo si ni siquiera tengo a alguien?

—Oh por favor, puedes conseguirte a cualquiera con tan solo mostrar tu cuerpo, o hasta solo esos estúpidos tatuajes. —Descubrió la manga corta del brazo de JJ, señalando dichas marcas.

—¡No toques! —Se separó bruscamente— Creo que no me entendiste.

—Tú eres el quién no entiende, solo ve a un prostíbulo, o incluso a un club, dudo mucho que te cueste conseguir a alguien quien quiera satisfacerse contigo.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a tener sexo con un desconocido!

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Leroy?

No hubo respuesta alguna, el americano sentía su rostro más rojo que nunca, mientras Crispino golpeteaba el suelo con uno de sus pies en lo que bajaba sus humos.

—¿Al menos ya has tenido tu primera vez? —Volvió su atención al menor, alzando su ceja.

—Si, si, Isabella y yo logramos hacerlo. —Volvió a bajar la manga de su brazo— Queríamos esperar hasta casarnos, pero un día, simplemente ella me lo pidió, y lo hicimos. —Se encogió de hombros— No le vi el problema a eso, la amaba, así que fue lo único que considere importante.

No iba a cuestionar su nivel de necesidades, aparte de que no creía que fuese lo adecuado, había entendido eso, sobre el hecho de nunca haberle visto importante de perder tu virginidad, hasta que en algún momento, ves que darías mucho por la persona que amas, tanto hasta mostrar tu sexualidad a esa persona.

Mordió su labio, recordó su primera vez con Emil.

—Así que, ¿Eres de las personas que cree que el sexo solo debe de realizarse con la persona que amas?

—No tanto así, porque… Bien, también está Yuri, y a veces imagino que él y yo…

—Ya, ya. No quiero que manches la imagen que tengo de él, por favor —Desvió todo de si— Aún pienso que es un niño.

—Tiene 18 años, estoy seguro que a esa edad Emil y tú ya hacían…

—¡Ok, ya entendí! —Lo empujó levemente.

Jean ladeó sus labios hasta hacerlos a una mueca disgustada, se levantó, quedando en frente del italiano.

—A lo que voy Michele, es que no puedo ir por ahí y simplemente presentarme con alguien y luego irnos a follar en algún hotel o cualquier lado. Bien, quizás no deba ser forzosamente mi pareja, pero al menos que sea alguien a quien pueda confiar mi intimidad, un amigo, compañero, lo que sea. —Alzaba sus brazos exasperado— Pero no voy a copular con una persona que luego no volveré a ver en mi vida.

No iba a decir que él mismo se viera de tal forma, o es que nunca lo supo, Emil fue el primero con quién tuvo relaciones, y hasta ahora, no ha habido nadie más que él; si no fuera por el checo, él seguiría siendo virgen, estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, ahora se podía considerar como una necesidad del que aquel americano tomara riendas de la cargante situación, acallando todo eso en un simple acto sexual, debía de hacerlo, o no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, para cuándo el silencio terminó en unos minutos, Emil ya estaba en casa, con la comida china. Entre Jean y él fueron alistando de inmediato la mesa para empezar a cenar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad en lo que no estaba? —Preguntaba el rubio con una sonrisa pequeña.

—No, ninguna —Apresuró a contestar el canadiense, tomando una sonrisa de igual manera, en lo que servía su plato.

Pero antes de que Emil asintiera, su novio le dirigió una mirada severa, sin que JJ lo notara. Fue señal de que algo sí había pasado. 

Hablarían luego de cenar.

—Está bien, provecho a ambos.

*********

La fecha 14 de Febrero había marcado en el celular de Jean; Había comenzado la tortura.

Emil se había levantado más temprano para preparar un desayuno exquisito para los tres; Los dos invitados quedaron fascinados con las habilidades culinarias de su amigo y novio, gracias a ello, la mañana había sido algo tranquila y acogedora para JJ.

En la tarde, el checo había planificado salir de paseo por los bulevares, advirtiendo tomar dinero necesario para alguna compra que sabía que el italiano y el canadiense no resistirían en realizar; hoy más que nunca, tendrían en descuento muchas cosas, sobretodo para las parejas. Ahí fue cuando Jean trató de prepararse mentalmente para lo que viniera, refiriéndose a cualquier producto en forma de corazón, flores, o chocolates que se estuviesen vendiendo en cada calle que pasará, al igual que soportar cualquier muestra de afecto que alguna pareja se topara en su camino, o incluso peor… Los mismos Emil y Michele.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, había una ventaja para el malhumorado italiano que no era mucho de mostrar afecto en lugares públicos, al menos que no sean pasadas de manos estrechadas o besos diminutos en la mejilla, para Jean eso era soportable, así que estuvo bien en lo que transcurría todo el día.

No fue tan malo después de todo, terminó comprando algunas ropas, tanto deportivas como para usar en cualquier ocasión, más protectores para sus patines, así como más acondicionadores o cremas para el cabello y cuidados de su piel, los productos checos eran muy efectivos en su experiencia, y vaya, había un montón de ofertas.

Al terminar la compra, salió de la tienda, pero no pudo visualizar a sus amigos, así que rápidamente fue yendo de tienda en tienda para buscarlos.

No fue hasta que entró a una de peluches y regalos, en donde vio a Emil comprar un pequeño muñeco de conejo con un corazoncito color dorado, había letras escritas en checo, pero pudo apostar que decía algo lindo.

Retrocedió para no ser visto por su amigo al salir de la tienda, fue ahí cuando Michele llegaba justamente, y entonces, Emil sacó de la bolsa de compra ese pequeño peluche para dárselo a su pareja; Mickey sin ocultar su sonrisa, abrazó al más alto, luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, le dio un beso casto en los labios.

Y que tan bien iba.

Jean sintió su corazón apretujarse; Recordó los detalles que le había dado a Isabella, no solo en San Valentín, en cualquier día, oportunidad que tuviera en la que siempre le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba.

Apretó su puño que sostenía la bolsa de sus compras; Estaba harto de todo eso. No quería seguir sufriendo por una relación que quizás nunca más iba a regresar, aún y si la posibilidad de que Isabella pudiese considerar una reconciliación en cuanto se recuperara, no quería ilusionarse.

Michele tenía razón, debía de seguir adelante, salir con alguien más, quizás. Pero antes de hacer aquello, debía de soltar todas esas emociones dolorosas que cargaba desde que terminó con Bella.

Bien, quizás el sexo no era tan malo después de todo.

Pero Jean no se sentía capaz, simplemente no podía confiarse a alguien que no conocía, nada más para mostrar una parte íntima de su ser, de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Y, pensó en los posibles amigos y conocidos que no tendrían pareja para relacionarse, ¿Pero cómo demonios empezaría? Sería muy bizarro tan solo llamarlos y decir: "Hey! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿Cómo te va? Yo no puedo superar mi rompimiento con mi novia, y quiero tener sexo, ¿Aceptas?"

De solo pensarlo, hasta él mismo se sintió aterrado.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero cuando reaccionó, Emil y Mickey estaban a cada lado suyo.

—Despierta estúpido. —El italiano golpeó su hombro— Te estábamos preguntando si te gustaría comer pizza.

Jean miró cada lado, en lo que caminaba. Ya alejándose de las tiendas en donde recientemente estaban.

Asintió, mientras sujetaba mejor sus compras.

…..

Para cuando terminaron de comer, habían regresado al apartamento. Jean fue guardando sus compras en lo que Emil y Michele planificaban lo que cenarían en la noche, y también instalaban lo necesario para ver películas.

Habían escogido ver de varios géneros; Terror, ciencia ficción, y también una de romance para no perderle el sentido al día. Extrañamente JJ no se opuso.

Aunque sugirió ver la película de romance primero, para luego distraerse con las demás de los otros géneros y olvidar las cursilerías que vería con esta primera.

Emil sugirió que JJ se sentará en medio. El pelinegro quería negarse, pero finalmente fue obligado por Michele en sentarse en el lugar asignado. Prepararon palomitas y botanas para comer entre lo que veían la película, siendo sostenidas por el canadiense, y los otros dos se sentaron en cada lado del sofá.

A decir verdad, Jean pudo controlarse, ver la película sin estar sintiéndose inquieto por las escenas amorosas que daban, tal vez porque prestaba atención a otros detalles que se hacían notar más que eso; El drama era bueno, la trama de la película era atrayente, así como las escenas de sexo eran… Muy comprometedoras.

La película era para adultos, pudo suponerlo al ver que no mostraba ninguna censura en las partes íntimas de los personajes que hacían el acto. JJ sintió la necesidad de bajar el volumen cuando la chica comenzaba a gemir, incluso los movimientos, eran muy ruidosos en su opinión; Maldijo cuando sintió que el tazón de botanas comenzaba a apretarle en su parte baja.

Sonrojó, una estúpida erección había aparecido, no quitó el tazón por nada, no hasta que pudiese ver la manera de cubrirse o evitar que los otros vieran cuando se levantará para ir al baño.

Sin embargo, su brazo fue sujetado por la mano del italiano, mientras este mismo se recostaba en su hombro, sin despegar la vista de la película, la cual miraba con tanta normalidad, como si realmente no estuvieran pasando una escena sexual.

Se puso nervioso, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Crispino? Eso se puede malinterpretar, parecía que no le importará que su novio estuviera en el lado contrario.

Trago saliva, mirando de reojo al checo para verificar que no hubiese notado la acción de su pareja, pero cuando lo vio, estaba todo lo contrario, también poniendo atención a la televisión, sin expresión incómoda ni nada. Para su sorpresa, Emil había traspasado un brazo por sus hombros, también manteniendo cercanía.

Leroy trato de tranquilizarse, su corazón se aceleró, no sabía si era por la adrenalina de que ambos amantes estuviesen junto a él, tan cariñosos, o si podía darle un ataque al corazón porque todo eso estaba pasando en el momento más bochornoso de la película ¡Mientras también tenía una maldita erección!

Echó suspiros tenues para tomar calma, apretando más el tazón para cubrir su parte. Su rubor seguía al mismo nivel, pero estaba tratando de no expresar más allá de una cara nerviosa. Decidió no prestar atención a la película en lo que pasaban tal escena aún. Sus ojos grises se posaron en el italiano, esperando algún momento que se atreviera a alejarse.

No obstante, en lo que esperaba, el italiano había comenzado a morder su labio inferior, con lentitud; sus orbes expresaban un toque de intriga, que sabía que era por causa de la película; Jean abrió sus ojos completamente.

¿Era normal que eso le excitara de algún modo?

Quiso desviarse hacia otro lado, pero luego le puso atención a la vestimenta del italiano, se había cambiado cuando regresaron de las compras, y ahora usaba una ropa mucho más informal y cómoda; Unos shorts cortos de un color grisáceo, arriba de sus rodillas, y un croptop rosado tan claro, más que el rubor de su propio rostro; Al estar su cintura descubierta, podía notarse lo esbelta que era, pero aún así sus abdominales estaban muy bien marcados, y… ¿Ese era un chupetón?

Sin quererlo, JJ se imaginó tener oportunidad de tocarla, por sus manos, sus labios, incluso llenarlo de más marcas iguales, o hasta mejores que la que ya tenía; Oh, podía bajar los pantalones para verificar si era necesario también marcar por debajo de la cintura.

Agitó su mente, disolviendo esos pensamientos sucios de sí en lo que se auto-reclamaba por tomar al novio de su mejor amigo para sentirse más duro, ¿Como podía hacer eso?

JJ quitó su vista del italiano, ahora viendo al checo que seguía su atención en la película. No había apartado su brazo de sus hombros, por lo que podía sentir los suspiros bastantes suaves que dejaba escapar de sus labios, y su respiración, ambas acciones resoplaban por la barba rubia, al igual que casi en su propia mejilla.

Bajó a ver sus brazos; Emil tenía una camiseta sin mangas de color café oscuro, dejando ver sus músculos los cuales siempre envidio un poco, aunque en esos momentos ese sentimiento no era lo que invadía dentro de sí.

Era deseo, a estar rodeado entre ellos.

Soltó un montón de maldiciones en mente; Genial, ahora estaba fantaseando con ambos amantes.

Re-consideró levantarse para ir al baño, pero tal parece que su estado nervioso captó la atención del mayor, percibiendo su mirada violeta hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo, Jean?

Pregunto Crispino, pero no presenció el tono áspero que siempre solía tener para hablar en cualquier momento, ahora usó un modo más tranquilo, delicado. Un tono que seguro solo con su hermana o con Emil usaba.

Pensó en sentirse afortunado.

—Podemos detener la película amigo. —Ahora habló el checo, tomando el control para pausarle, pero sin quitar su brazo del canadiense.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa, algo que quizás… Necesites.

Jean sintió como Michele había pasado una mano en su pecho, algo provocador, o eso pensó cuando su parte íntima volvió a reaccionar más.

—O-Oigan, no sé qué está pasando… —Leroy se removió, pero no fue suficiente para apartar a ambos— Esto… Esto está mal.

—¿Que cosa, JJ? —Emil fingió confusión.

—¡L-Lo que están haciendo! Tocándome, provocando que sea más difícil de bajar mi erección.

—¿La tienes dura? —El italiano alzó una ceja, pero no mostraba extrañes.

Jean por fin se levantó. Dejó las botanas en la mesita enfrente del televisor, ahora tratando de cubrir su parte a jalar su camisa hacia abajo.

—Jean, amigo… —Emil se acercó a tomarlo del brazo, casi con delicadeza— Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—A que liberes todo lo que traes dentro. —Michele también se puso de pie, siendo mucho más atrevido al enganchar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro; JJ pudo sentir la respiración del italiano tan cerca— Sabes muy bien que debes hacerlo.

—P-Pero no lo haré contigo, o con Emil… ¡Esta mal, maldita sea! Son una pareja…

—Entonces hazlo con los dos. 

Jean se sintió estremecer ante la idea que propuso su amigo.

—¿Cómo… Cómo un trío?

—Si, no tenemos ningún inconveniente hacer esto. Ambos lo queremos. —Emil se puso detrás suyo, acariciando sus hombros endurecidos.

—Exacto, los tríos son bueno si los tres están de acuerdo.

Mickey removió su cintura, haciendo que la erección de Leroy se frotara contra esta, causando que gimiera, y el italiano mordiera más su labio entre excitado.

Jean parpadeó lentamente, resistiendo a qué sus instintos le dominarán un poco e hicieran que tocara la cintura desnuda del mayor.

—Y si… ¿Y si yo no quiero?

Emil pareció rendirse antes de insistir, pero Mickey le pidió paciencia, volviendo a tener su atención en Jean.

—¿En serio no quieres? ¿Ni siquiera tocarme? Porque estoy seguro que estuviste mirando mi cintura en lo que veíamos la película. —Michele se atrevió a tocar la mejilla sonrosada del otro— No creas que no me di cuenta que te pusiste más duro con solo verme.

JJ soltó aire, rendido; Había sido descubierto.

Pensó en su propuesta, sobre las necesidades, en lo que iba a ayudarlo a dejar sus frustraciones guardadas y que eso termine, poder seguir adelante, y dejar de atormentarse por los restos que tenía de su relación con su ex amada Bella.

Él lo sabía; Debe tener sexo, pero había dejado esa idea por no ser capaz de tenerlo con cualquier desconocido, no permitiría que su dignidad se fuera más para abajo.

Así que, Emil y Michele eran amigos, más que nada el primero, su mejor amigo, y no iba a negar que Michele le agradaba, a pesar de su malhumor y carácter fuerte, aunque debía de admitir que en estos momentos estaba tomando una iniciativa que estaba haciendo que su pene casi explotara sus pantalones.

Aquí lo que tenía en duda, ¿Su relación con ambos cambiaría? 

—Hey Jean, no tienes que pensar demasiado. —Emil fue quien habló por detrás de su oído, tan cerca, y sintió sus brazos fuertes rodear su cintura— Todo lo hacemos para ayudarte, y pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos.

Bien, era lo último que quería aclararse.

Dejó que sus instintos le comenzarán a guiar, tomando a Michele para acercar más sus cuerpos, volviendo a soltar un gemido cuando su erección volvió a frotarse contra el otro, ahora sintiendo que también… El del italiano ya estaba duro.

Sus labios se encontraron, fue lento, y temeroso, aún se sentía incómodo en besar a quién era principalmente el novio de su mejor amigo, pero bien, Emil no hizo ningún gesto que lo hiciera arrepentirse.

Michele comenzó con mover sus labios con agilidad, rápidamente mordió el labio inferior contrario, dejando pase a que su lengua chocara con la suya, moviéndose como un vaivén, sin control.

Jean sujetó con más fuerza al italiano, obteniendo un gemido entre sus labios por parte de él, motivado a seguir, quería que volviera a sonar así. Sobresalto cuando Emil comenzó a besar su cuello por detrás, al mismo tiempo que sus manos ahora acariciaban dentro de su camisa, tocando sus abdominales, estaba tan cerca, que incluso pudo sentir como algo topaba por su trasero, y es que ahora Emil también terminó endureciendo su virilidad; Jean sintió un cosquilleo relajante. 

Michele se separó, ahora dirigiendo sus manos a las orillas de dicha prenda del canadiense para retirarlo, teniendo la ayuda de su novio, que de igual forma se quitó la suya una vez que terminó, y antes de que Jean intentará hacer lo mismo con el castaño, este se lo impidió.

—Vayamos a la cama.

……

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Emil, JJ fue directo a sentarse a la cama, volviendo a sentirse tenso con todo esto, y es que, aún era difícil de procesar, a pesar de que ya se había casi devorado al italiano entre besos.

Él y Emil aún eran los únicos semidesnudos; cuando Michele fue el último en entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta con una mano, la otra sostenía un par de sobres de condones y lubricantes; JJ traspaso saliva.

Dejó estos en la cama, luego fue hacia el checo para hacer que se sentará en esta misma, dejando a ambos menores solo observando ahora en cómo Michele se deslizaba los shorts hacia abajo, los lanzó a cualquier lado, para dejar solamente en vista una ropa interior delgada de un tono azul rey.

Jean esperaba que siguiera retirándose la ropa, pero en tan solo haber hecho la acción anterior, Michele se sentó en las piernas del checo.

No dijo nada, tan solo Emil lo abrazo de sus caderas, lo besó, sintiendo que las manos de su pareja removían sus cabellos rubios, desordenandolos mientras intensificaban el beso.

Jean sólo pudo oír los sonidos del choque de lenguas, al igual que los gemidos que tanto el checo como Michele callaban en sus labios. Intento en no mirarlos hasta que terminarán, pero no lo hizo, no cuando vio en cómo su amigo bajaba una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera del italiano, introducía esta misma dentro de la delgada ropa interior, haciendo que el castaño se separara del beso, pero Emil insistió, y descendió sus labios hacia el cuello moreno.

—Ah… Cariño, los lubricantes…

El checo resopló con frustración hacia el cuello, tomando un sobre del lubricante, abriéndolo con sus dientes y comenzó a empapar su dedos del líquido transparente, no tardó en volver a tocar el trasero de su novio, e ir directo nuevamente pasando el calzoncillo, para meter el primer dedo dentro de su amado.

—M-Me...Ah…Mete otro…

Entre besos, Emil sonrió, haciendo caso a las súplicas de su novio e introdujo otro dedo lubricado a su entrada, haciendo que el italiano alzará su rostro, al igual que sus jadeos y gemidos en cuanto el rubio comenzó a moverlos. Michele siguió tocando los cabellos rubios, inundando sus dedos, hasta casi arrastrar cada parte de la cabellera con estos, causado por la sensación de "tijeras" que estaba tomando el checo para prepararlo más.

JJ no sabía si sentirse avergonzado, excitado, o asqueado; Estaba viendo a sus amigos tener sexo, y bien trataba de que fuera como si viese una simple porno, pero, ¿Cómo tomárselo así cuando él también sería partícipe? Sobresalto cuando Michele elevó un gemido, más que nada, fue de dolor.

—N-No seas bruto, mételo pero con calma.

Con lentitud, Jean se puso de pie, esperando que estos no lo vieran, aunque realmente no estaban poniéndole mucha atención; Cuando camino a un lado de la cama, miro como Emil ahora tenía sus tres dedos dentro de la cavidad del italiano, volviendo a sacar esos sonidos sucios de su parte, mientras Mickey se sostenía ahora de los hombros anchos de su pareja, al igual que se cubría el rostro por la clavícula perlada; Emil podía comenzar a sentir el fuego encender su cuerpo por comenzar los rasguños que su novio hacía al clavar sus uñas, y fue suficiente para luego de algunos movimientos más profundos, retirara los dedos, tomando al italiano y recostarlo en la cama.

Parecía como si su presencia no importara, pero JJ lo tomó como una ventaja; desabrochó sus pantalones, deslizándolos rápidamente, ni la perilla de su cinturón que golpeó el suelo fue distracción para la pareja. Emil ya estaba penetrando completamente a Crispino.

Tardó en bajar su ropa interior, los gemidos del italiano lo estaban distrayendo demasiado. Su vista no se despegaba de ellos; Le parecía extraño en como aquello que en un principio, cuando llegó a Praga y los encontró en inicios de la acción, le parecía un acto vergonzoso e intolerante; Ahora, tan solo haberse propuesto la idea, entraban unas ansias de unirseles durante ello.

—Más… M-Más… —Mickey envolvió la cintura del checo con sus piernas desnudas, aún colgando su delgada prenda en una de estas. Mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados, deleitándose por los golpes placenteros hacia su próstata.

Jean estaba un tanto sorprendido, como su amigo tocaba, embestía y besaba en puntos claves exactos, que hacían que el mayor perdiera la cordura y lo hiciera dar gritos que nunca imaginó oír de sus labios italianos; Sería exagerado, pero parecía un gran regalo del cielo mismo tener que presenciar a un Michele tan pasivo y vulnerable. Ahora entendía el porqué Emil decía que su pareja mostraba facetas que nadie ha visto nunca, y nuevamente se sintió afortunado al ser uno más.

Oh, pero Emil no se quedaba atrás en hacer que el canadiense se excitara mucho más; La manera en la que movía sus caderas, el como producían ruido cuando su pelvis chocaba con el trasero del mayor, cuando sus brazos se endurecen al sostenerse de la cama para alzarse un poco y quería ver las reacciones de Crispino. Eso último era como otra manera de excitarse, a la par que los sonidos insaciables.

Mordió su labio, no sabía si quería hacer el papel de activo para Michele, o el de pasivo para Emil; Jamás había estado en ese tipo de debate mental, aun y haber tenido sexo unas solas dos veces con Isabella, tampoco se lo cuestionaba cuando tenía sus fantasías sexuales con Yuri. Esa pareja estaba desatando cosas que nunca pensó tener.

Entrelamió sus labios cuando Emil se acercó a besar el cuello de Michele. El moreno volvía a aferrar sus manos en los cabellos alborotados y entre el cuello pálido que manchaba con marcas rojizas entre tantos rasguños causados; Jean se reincorporó, fue tocando su dura erección con suavidad, necesitaba tocarse, hacer algo o iba a morir de la frustración antes que de la vergüenza. Comenzó a dar pequeños jadeos, resistiendo en parpadear, no queriendo perderse ni un segundo de aquel acontecimiento en frente suyo.

Pensó haber sido cuidadoso para no irrumpir su momento, pero el canadiense no evitó soltar un jadeo entrecortado y traicionero, más lo último cuando recibió el calzoncillo de Michele que fue lanzado en su cara, que hizo que dejara de tocarse.

—N-No desesperes idiota. —El italiano frunció su ceño. Se acercó al oído de su novio para decir algo, a lo que este asintió, y luego de un beso apasionado, Emil se retiró del interior del castaño.

El pelinegro sintió un cosquilleo cuando el mayor posó su vista en él, sus violáceos orbes pasaban analizando cada parte de su cuerpo con un semblante pensativo, y algo perverso, como si estuviera tratando de ver en qué y cómo debería empezar para tocarlo. No reaccionó hasta que Michele se sentó de rodillas, y en eso, su dedo índice le indicó que se acercara a la cama. 

No tardó en obedecerle, quería que lo tocaran, sea en donde fuera, quería saciar la lujuria que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, sus emociones, esos mismos que ya quería que abandonaran su mente y toda su persona, debía seguir siendo el mismo JJ de antes. En cuanto se sentó hasta quedar en medio de esta, por instinto abrió sus piernas.

Michele sonrió complacido, como si hubiese leído su mente; El americano sobresaltó cuando se acercaba entre sus muslos.

—Necesito que te relajes, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es mi primera vez, y-ya te lo dije. —Maldijo el tartamudeo que fue en contra de sus palabras.

—Bueno, pero dudo que te hayan chupado mejor que yo.

—¿D-De qué ha…? ¡Oh!

Mordió sus propios labios cuando sintió las manos del italiano estimulando un poco su longitud, apretó las suyas entre sí en la resistencia de no soltar un sonido vergonzoso. 

Después de varias caricias entre lo largo y la punta, Michele comenzó a besar la misma, succionar con sus propios labios carnosos, como si se tratara de una paleta dulce. El pene de Jean no era tan grande como la de su novio, pero seguía siendo favorable, se aseguraría de hacer que éste disfrutará del espectáculo.

JJ alzó su vista hacia el techo, aunque realmente sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, disfrutando de como poco a poco el italiano introducía su virilidad dentro de su boca, y la suya tomó forma ovalada, no sabiendo si era la sorpresa de que Michele apenas estaba comenzando y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, o por el simple hecho de que tenía una garganta desarrollada para esas cosas, pero bien, miro de reojo el pene del checo –que disfrutaba visualmente de lo que su novio estaba brindándole–, así que había obtenido la razón de la segunda duda.

Se olvidó por completo de no gemir, lo mandó al demonio, aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención a sus propios sonidos, su deleite por las acciones indebidas de Michele lo estaban distrayendo más, de igual manera que los sonidos que producía su boca ocupada por su parte aún erecta, así que eso fue suficiente para volver a callar, ahogándose entre sus jadeos.

Michele sacaba el pene canadiense de su boca, no despegándola completamente, besaba y acariciaba con humedad el glande y el tronco, ensalivando alrededor con su lengua para luego volver a penetrar dentro de su zona bucal, y volvía a repetirlo, las veces necesarias, todo para mirar en como el dueño de esa longitud apretaba las sábanas de la satisfacción, y los jadeos inevitables, dos acciones que alimentaban su orgullo.

JJ debía de darle la razón a Mickey, este era el sexo oral más placentero que le han dado en su vida, ni siquiera Isabella, o incluso Yuri en sus imaginaciones profundas, no creían que nadie igualara a esa mamada que el italiano le estaba brindando, así que al fin de cuentas Michele supo cómo callarle la veces que él mismo se preguntaba si sabía hacer más cosas con su boca que gritarle a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a acercarse a Sara.

No tardaría en correrse, pero realmente eso no era lo que quería ahora, porque tenía otra manera para querer hacerlo, así que, en cuanto vio que Michele volvía a sacarse su erección, le tomó de sus cabellos castaños con delicadeza, suficiente para que el otro captara que quería que se detuviera.

—A-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que en hacerle sexo oral a alguien es lo mejor que has hecho con tu boca. —Rió cuando Michele le sonrió con picardía— Sin… Sin embargo, no quiero correrme aún.

Tanto el italiano como el checo alzaron sus cejas, pero era Mickey quien sostenía su sonrisa en su rostro, aún así, no tardó en qué Emil le siguiera el gesto.

—Está bien, entonces… —Emil se puso a lado de su amigo, deslizando una mano en uno de sus hombros— ¿Qué más quisieras hacer?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien para nosotros. —Michele se sentó en uno de los muslos de Jean, tocó también una de su novio. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse a ambos hombres.

Aunque, el canadiense era a sí mismo a quien quería ofrecerse a esos dos.

……

Ahora había sido turno de Michele en contemplar la escena sexual, por lo menos mientras Emil preparaba a Leroy para su próxima copulación.

Jean se encontraba en posición 4, gemía incontrolable cuando los dedos de Emil profundizaban su cavidad virgen; Se sentía avergonzado, pero mentiría si dijera que estaba arrepentido de esto, porque lo único que en su mente circulaba eran súplicas silenciosas de que el checo no detuviera eso por nada del mundo. 

Sentía desfallecer, podía incluso correrse con solo el jugueteo de los dedos que daba el checo entre las paredes húmedas, pero sabía que valía la pena resistir, él quería sentir a Emil, todo, así como también quería que Michele lo sintiera.

Su cuerpo estremeció al tercer dedo, soltando lágrimas entre el dolor y placer, tan bueno que ni siquiera el dolor era tan molesto. Se tomó todo con positivismo, sabiendo que en unos cuantos movimientos más, se sentiría mucho mejor.

—¡Ah! —JJ se quedó estático por un segundo, volviendo a reaccionar; La lengua de Emil había tomado participación en su dilatación— E-Eso es bueno…

—Nunca has sido así de sucio conmigo —Reclamó Michele, pero por más raro que fuera, esos celos eran falsos.

A pesar de que nadie podía mirarle, Emil sonreía, tanto por ese reproche, como los pequeños movimientos que JJ hacía en sus caderas para seguir sintiendo esas lamidas compañeras de los dígitos empapados de lubricante, no quiso hacer desesperar al canadiense y siguió haciendo eso mismo.

—¡M-Mierda! Si-Sigue por favor…

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a motivar a su amigo a hacerlo más, tampoco es que su resistencia fuera tan eficiente, pero quería disfrutar de lo mejor posible, ¡Uno no vive bien sin un poco de adrenalina! Emil seguía, cada lamida era un toqueteo a su punto lascivo, la respiración era caliente y fuerte, como pasaba por sus nalgas, ese tipo de detalles alborotaban a sus caderas. 

Cuando sintió que la lengua llegaba a la profundidad posible de su ser, dejó caer la cabeza en el colchón de la cama.

Luego de unos segundos, parece que Emil ya le dio el visto bueno a la lubricación, se separó de su trasero, tan solo dando unas pequeñas caricias con sus dedos en las orillas de su orificio. Jean soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Cuando liberó sus dedos, el checo hizo una pequeña mueca— Actué tan impulsivo que no pensé en el sabor que tendría esta cosa… —Rió luego, moviendo sus dígitos entre lado contrario, dejando ver aún el lubricante sobre ellos.

—Bueno, al menos ya aclaraste una de tus tantas dudas estúpidas. —Mickey le tomó de sus mejillas para besar sus labios en corto, lentamente su mano iba hacia el miembro más grande de la habitación— Ahora prepara esa belleza que nuestro querido  _ Rey _ está que se lo comen las ansias.

—Puedo escucharlos. —Jean los volteó a ver solo para darles una mala mirada.

Y es que, pudo seguir en darle sus desacuerdos en cómo el italiano hablaba a sus espaldas, literalmente. Más sus quejas quedaron calladas cuando Emil lo tomó de sus caderas, y viendo que de repente aparecía a su lado un sobre de condón abierto, dio por hecho de que se había cambiado el anterior, listo para seguir con eso.

Entonces, no hubo ruido alguno, hasta que el canadiense se vio obligado a intensificar el agarre de la tela envuelta en el colchón cuando sintió esa parte caliente y resbaladiza, no sabiendo si fue por el mismo plástico de la protección, o porque el checo volvió a invertir más líquido encima suyo.

Bien, no le importó. Su mente se volvió en blanco cuando lentamente estaba entrando poco a poco, a pesar de que estaba cubierto su pene se sentía ardiente, tanto que dolía, pero por la mierda que se sentía bien.

Emil exhalaba profundo; Tanto tiempo sin probar una cavidad tan apretada, porque desde hace mucho que Michele dejaba de ser tan apretado de las muchas veces que han tenido relaciones, y también ayudaba de que el mismo italiano se estimulaba en su ausencia.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por disfrutar esto más que nunca.

JJ movió sus propias caderas en ademán de continuación, no sabía que estaba pensando su amigo, pero quería que se detuviera. Soltó un gruñido por la falta de movimiento de su parte. 

—Que desesperado, mi amigo. —Susurró Nekola con una sonrisa socarrona. Tomo la cintura del americano y comenzó a complacerlo con estocadas rápidas.

_ Si, así está bien. _

Jean no dejaba de dar un apoyo mental en cada movimiento que el hombre más grande le ofrecía. 

Oh, ese sonido de nuevo, el choque con su culo fue una de las cosas que estaba esperando, y sabía que era en señal de que Emil estaba tomando más aumento, además de que también sus gritos se daban presencia durante el acto. Las manos del checo se apretaban más a su cintura, Jean casi podía asegurar que dejaría marca, realmente esperaba eso, serían buena decoración con su tatuaje inferior.

Tan fuerte, intenso, y rápido. El pene de Emil era increíblemente grande, aseguraba que mucho más de cómo se veía; Estúpido Michele afortunado. Alzó su rostro al igual que su voz cuando el checo llegó hasta su próstata, presionando esta junto con sus entrañas de una manera tan exquisita.

Tembló en cuanto supo que no podía más; Estuvo tan concentrado en disfrutar, que realmente no le tomó más importancia a su vigor por mantenerse duro, en unos golpes más hacia su punto exacto, Jean dejó su semen salir, derramandolo entre la cama y su abdomen. A decir verdad, tampoco es que se haya arrepentido, estaba bastante encantado con aquello, las sensaciones que recorrían en su persona, era magnífica.

Su agarre se deshizo en cuanto trato de levantarse, pero el checo lo sentó en su regazo, de espaldas, y aún encima de su pene cubierto, sacándole al canadiense un grito agudo que hizo su sangre hervir de pena.

—E-Espera un poco más…

Ahora fue Emil quien suplicó, y se dio cuenta que aún seguía erecto, por lo que supo que quería seguir satisfaciendo su virilidad, no dudó en querer asentir, pero este ya había comenzado de nuevo en embestirle.

Sus gemidos no se callaron, o por lo menos no por él; El italiano se acercó a tomar su rostro para plantear sus labios en los del americano, causando más que nada un pequeño chillido de sorpresa.

—Espero que aún estés dispuesto conmigo —Comentaba Mickey, a duras penas entre besos y tomando respiración para el soporte.

Jean sonrió como respuesta positiva.

A pesar de los golpes anales, pudo mantenerse para tocar al moreno, sus labios se movían más que el primer beso que se dieron, perdiendo el miedo para morder el labio contrario al momento de que también sus lenguas volvían a tener contacto, compartiendo saliva con saliva, prendiendo nuevamente su llama lujuriosa interna. 

Las manos fueron pasando de sus caderas hasta el trasero, que no tardó en encontrar el abierto aro muscular, atreviéndose a meter un dedo encima, sin penetrar.

—Mhm… Puedes poner algo mejor que eso, querido Rey.

Esta bien, si los besos obscenos le recuperaron su energía, escuchar su amado mote en un tono tan seductor fue lo que hizo que su miembro se reanimara a seguir participando.

El canadiense tomó la iniciativa, obligando al italiano a acercarse mucho más, mientras sus dedos seguían masajeando esa parte abierta, y su mano libre iba paseándose entre las nalgas y los muslos pegajosos. Mickey se sentó en su regazo sin interrumpir ni un segundo en su ración de besos. Un gemido salió de su boca cuando los tres dígitos se adentraron en un instante dentro de sí. Ahora sintiendo que los labios de Jean iban hacia más abajo de su mentón, casi llegando a su pecho, sintió la sensibilidad en cuanto rozó uno de sus pezones.

Michele gruñó, esos dedos ya no eran suficientes ahora; Una de sus manos se enterró en la cabellera azabache para apretarla.

—Deja de torturarme y mete ese estúpido y caliente pene dentro de mi.

Leroy no supo porqué le alegró que el Michele de siempre apareciera de repente.

Decidió a no hacer esperar al europeo malhumorado. Logró estirar su brazo lo suficiente para tomar de pura suerte el último condón, Michele en inquietud lo tomó y lo abrió rápidamente, luego lo colocó con maestría y sin traba alguna en la longitud. Ya con eso, Jean reemplazó su dedos por su miembro rígido. Y de una sola estocada entro por completo, el otro hizo más fuerte su agarre a sus cabellos.

Michele se sintió orgulloso de haberle dado su oportunidad al pene del ególatra canadiense; Lo llenaba preciso, pero seguía siendo excitante, lograba sentir la fricción que causaba en cada movimiento, y era simplemente increíble y delicioso.

JJ tardó en sincronizar sus propios movimientos con los de Emil, que ahora besaba parte de su espalda y nuca, dándole el permiso de que dejara mordidas, algo que de igual forma hizo con el pecho de Crispino, haciendo que gimiera mucho más alto que él, abrazándolo por completo en cuanto JJ hallaba sus partes sensibles que no tardó en darle atención específica.

Jean intentó dar una mirada hacia ellos, a él, la posición en la que estaban, tan unidos, en como entre los tres se complementaron físicamente, sexual. Nunca se espero estar en ese tipo de situación, pero bien, a veces las cosas buenas vienen de imprevisto, y ésta era una de las mejores.

Mucho mejor que la relación que tenía hace dos semanas y 3 días. Tanto así que su mente se ocupaba más en ello, que ni siquiera podía llegar a pensar en la mujer que terminó con todo eso.

Sus sentimientos encontrados se deslizaba fuera de cierta manera, cada embestida profunda e intensa que sentía y él mismo daba, era cada emoción guardada, reprimida en sí mismo, que dejaba que fluyera lejos, ocultando esa satisfacción por el placer sexual que estaba practicando, una gran manera para sentirse más vivo.

Tanto Emil como JJ empujaban con fuerza. Michele meneaba sus caderas para ir a la par de ambos amigos, ahogándose entre la humeante calidez sudorosa, el olor a sexo, y los murmullos sin sentido, uno que otro en su idioma materno, pero bien eso no era algo que tomaban importante ahora. Un gemido gustoso se dio en el italiano cuando su miembro se fue masajeando entre su abdomen y el de JJ, algo que el checo no dejó escapar su atención, por más que seguía su concentración en penetrar más al americano; sus brazos fueron suficientemente largos para alcanzar el pene de su novio y comenzar a masturbar y apretarlo sin cuidado.

—E-Eso…Ah... Sí...

Emil golpeó la espalda del Jean en un suspiro—Estoy por terminar…

JJ asintió para coincidir con estos, sus manos estrujaron más el trasero moreno cuando Michele intensificaba más sus propios movimientos, uniéndose más para que el checo siguiera tocándole. 

El canadiense levantó la mirada solo para ocultarla en el hombro del mayor, dejando escapar sus últimos gemidos de esa noche, y creyendo que sería el primero en correrse, hasta que sintió las gotas caer en sus abdominales, no mirando, no fue necesario para saber que Emil había evitado que se manchara con toda la semilla cálida y viscosa de Crispino, que al terminar disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo, solo dejándose caer en su tonificado pecho.

Tanto Emil se soltó unos segundos antes, que él se corriera. No fue hasta ese momento, que JJ pudo sentirse más  _ liberado _ que nunca.

********

Jean Jacques Leroy no había tenido tan dulces sueños desde su rompimiento, hasta ahora.

La mañana siguiente del 15, los tres chicos se habían acomodado en la cama, aún y si JJ insistió por regresar a su habitación; haber dormido en medio de ambos le llenó de una extraña calidez y tranquilidad, a pesar del cansancio que tuvo al irse al mundo de los sueños, ese nuevo día había amanecido menos angustioso. Se sentía más suelto y mejor ambientado, serenidad.

Bueno, se podía decir que solo mentalmente; cuando se sentó en la cama, sintió un doloroso calambre en su parte baja.

Cuando se acercó a la orilla, miró que su lado estaba sin nada; Emil se había levantado ya, y apostando el olor a panque que entraba en el cuarto, tanto su presentimiento como su estómago le indicaron que el desayuno estaba haciéndose.

Se levantó como pudo, lentamente tomando algo de ropa para vestir, pero como el dolor se intensificó al inclinarse, solo optó por vestir sus boxers.

Llegando a la cocina, se encontró con el checo, con sus pantalones puestos, más la parte superior seguía en descubierto. Emil no dudó en invitarlo de inmediato a sentarse, y Jean tuvo que ir a una velocidad tan nula que hasta su plato ya estaba servido.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

—Uh, muy bien a decir verdad, aún y si amanecí con mi trasero casi roto. —Reprochó fingido. Emil solo rió.

—Lo siento, me enciendo mucho cuando pruebo a un virgen de ese lado. —Se sirvió su propio plato— Aunque supongo que me pase contigo…

—Nah, descuida. Ese  _ amiguito _ si que lo hizo valer.

Emil sonrió con un sonrojo tímido, algo que Jean no había visto ayer, a decir verdad.

Ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, no desagradable a pesar de las cosas que pasaron anoche.

Pero bueno, la curiosidad de Jean era más potente.

—Oye, esto del trío… —Leroy no terminó de decir palabra alguna cuando Emil trato de digerir rápidamente su comida para poder hablar.

—Mickey fue el de la idea, me dijo todo lo que te dijo el jueves, antes de que llegara con la cena, así que lo hablamos y… Bueno, salió con eso, y no me pareció mala idea.

JJ sonrojo sin razón— ¿En serio… A él se le ocurrió? —Preguntó retóricamente, luego soltó una risita— Tu novio me sorprende cada vez más.

Realmente no se esperaba esa confesión, y pensar que Michele ya había soltado todo ese lado irreconocible de él durante su acto sexual.

—Así que, ¿D-De verdad… Todo esto fue para ayudarme?

Emil miró hacia otro lado en lo que asentía muy tenue— Bueno, la idea del trío ya lo habíamos pensado mucho antes. —Rascó su nuca— Inició como simple curiosidad, una pequeña fantasía que no creíamos hacer pronto, por lo mismo que tú, de que no queríamos que fuera con cualquier persona, así que, se puede decir que coincidió con tu situación, por lo que decidimos proponertelo. —Su rubor crecía hasta las orejas— Lo cual debo disculparme por ambos si te asustamos en un principio.

Jacques reía con gracia; Era algo habitual, su amigo era demasiado tierno.

—No te preocupes, al principio no me tragaba la idea. Fue de último momento en haberle tomado la palabra a Michele, especialmente cuando los vi demasiado acaramelados fuera de la tienda de regalos. —Jean alzó una ceja, y Emil le expresó una disculpa, no queriendo interrumpir— A decir verdad, me dieron una gran solución al proponermelo. No me lo esperaba, lo admito, pero aún así me dieron una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Traspasó su lengua por sus labios propios, solo haciendo que Emil soltara una carcajada pequeña, uniendosele seguido de terminar ese gesto.

—P-Pero en serio, sigo sorprendido de que Michele haya sido el de la idea. —Jean no dejó su sonrisa, pero se torno un poco más sereno— Ya sabes, es un tipo celoso, pensé que no sería capaz de permitirte que le metieras el pene a alguien más.

—Te entiendo, aunque si te soy sincero, no me sorprendió cuando él me dijo sobre el trío. —El rubio trago otro trocito de sus panqueques— Supongo porque sé que él sabe diferenciar entre tener sexo, y "hacer el amor".

—Oh sí, es completamente diferente, ahora yo lo entiendo.

Y era verdad, a pesar de que Jean estaba consciente que el tener relaciones con una persona cercana a él no sería lo mismo que cuando lo hizo con Bella, seguía teniendo sus dudas. Afortunadamente, su mejor amigo junto a su novio, le quitaron cada rastro de ello, y podía asegurarse que las acciones que cometieron no cambiaría la relación que ya tenían antes dé, y es que también gracias a eso mismo, pudo quitar cada duda pequeña de su persona, cambiar la perspectiva del amor y el sexo, de relaciones, entre otras cosas.

—Entonces, supongo que debo agradecerles. —Emil mostró conmoción divertida— No, en serio, siento que mi interior ha estado más suelto —Echó un suspiró sonoro, sonriéndole a su amigo muy satisfecho, tanto por lo de anoche como el desayuno que realmente está exquisito— Creo que poco a poco se renueva otro JJ.

—En ese caso, supongo que podrías dejar ese estúpido icono tuyo, y también dejar de alabarte a ti mismo tantas veces.

La voz ronca de Michele resonó en los otros dos hombres. Emil inmediatamente abrió paso a sus brazos para que el italiano se sentara en su pierna. Ambos miraron que solo tenía una camisa más grande, perteneciente a Emil.

—Ehe… ¿Tienes algo puesto allá abajo? —Preguntó JJ, no evitando que sus ojos grises se dirigieran a los muslos cubiertos por la larga prenda superior

—¿Eso importa? Acabo de levantarme, es una paja vestirme todo. —Le quitó un panqueque a su novio— Además de que tengo un inmenso dolor en el trasero, así que no te hagas el inocente.

—¡Yo también tengo un dolor en mi trasero, Mickey! —Se defendió Jean.

—Pero yo lo tengo el doble, recuerda que fui el pasivo de ambos. —Le dio otra mordida a su panque— ¡Y ya te dije que no me llames Mickey!

Jean hizo un puchero, decidido a ignorar a la pareja que, luego de que Emil tratara de calmar al italiano, se pusieran un poco acaramelados. Entró a sus redes sociales para verificar las nuevas buenas, ahora sintiéndose un poco más soportable de ver cualquier cosa romántica de las personas que sigue.

Entre tantas fotos de besos y abrazos, apareció una publicación del pequeño  _ gatito ruso _ ; Él posando con su gato mascota junto a su abuelo en una pequeña reunión con otras personas, mayores como el amable anciano.

La descripción decía "La única compañía que necesito ahora". Inevitable fue para Jean en sonreír a la pantalla, aliviado de que los otros dos no lo hayan notado.

Sin siquiera pensarlo más de dos veces, marcó el corazón en la publicación, mientras sentía que su corazón volvía a latir, luego de tanto tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, lo único que voy a decir es que es culpa de Ao3 (?)
> 
> Ok, no. Pero confieso que tomé inspiración de ese sitio, como saben sobre mi "mudanza" a esa plataforma, me he atrevido también a leer algunas que otras cosas, y me he encontrado una que otra joya hermosa, sobretodo en ships de 3, aunque me decepcione de que encontrara de todo MENOS de está ship culposa, así que me motivé a escribir
> 
> Me inspiré más en el porno que la trama, aunque al final termine agregándole, falle en tratar de escribir nuevamente un PwP(?) Pero igual, espero que aún así sea de su agrado :) 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo! 


End file.
